Coming home
by lokilaufeyson123
Summary: Odette has not seen or heard from Klaus in centuries and just when she comes to New Orleans to visit a friend, she finds that she has walked in on a war that is about to rage on between Klaus and Marcel. She has fallen for Klaus' wit and charm once before, will she be driven back to him or will his sweet talking brother Elijah steal her heart? Better yet side with Klaus or Marcel?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the VD just Odette.

Chapter one - Reunion

Odette

New Orleans. A once beautiful and tranquil city, now a modern musical hell hole. I moved between the pulsing crowd that had began to spill out onto the streets. The night loud with the music from the open night clubs and bars. The light filled the street with a dull glow but not enough to illuminate the horrors of the night. Its easy for a vampire to feed in the shadows, without the worry of being disturbed. A city run by vampires. No wonder the place had gone down hill.

As I pushed past the pulsing bodies, I caught sight of a familiar face. His dark skin complimenting his brown eyes. He was tall, lean but muscular. Even with my heightened eye sight, I could make out the plains of his chest that rippled through his dark shirt.

He was searching for someone but that was forgotten when his eyes came to rest on me. His smile glinting in the dull light. "Odette!" He called, motioning me to join him.

A small smile crept onto my lips as I walked over, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the vampire king himself," I laughed, embracing him. "The one and only," he joined in.

I pulled away and planted a small kiss on the cheek, "So, what is the great and powerful Marcel doing out on a terrible night like this?" I asked.

"I am keeping an eye on my Quarter. Seems like things have been running ragged since the Mikaelsons came to town. I am just making sure that they do not mess with my kingdom." I stiffened at the mention of the name Mikaelson. I hoped he did not mean the Original vampires that have been wandering the earth for almost a thousand years.

"Well you seem to be doing a fine job," I complimented, my eyes darting around the crowd, looking for the one person who would not be as excited to see me as Marcel.

"Don't worry. Come, I will show you my kingdom," Marcel murmured, leading me through the swarm of humans.

We were about a block away from the crowd, yet with our heightened hearing, we could still hear them laughing and giggling. There were only a few humans here but they were in no shape to even see us. To a normal human, you would think that they were getting a little too friendly with eachother. While the rest of us knew better in that they were being fed upon. Marcel continued to lead me through the block until he came to a large archway which I could tell was where he resided.

"You live here? In the old Mikaelson manor?" I asked, my heels clipping the cobblestones as I walked.

"Is that a problem?" Marcel asked, his expression unreadable.

"No, it just holds many memories for me," I mumbled as he lead me up the stairs to lean on the balcony. It was truly remarkable.

"Holds a few memories for me too," a voice said from behind us. We turned to face the hybrid Klaus, "Evening love."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: - I do not own the characters from the VD, just Odette.

Chapter Two –

Odette

I stood frozen on the spot. I couldn't believe that he was here. I mean granted I would take Marcel's word for it but I never expected to see him. He was not the Niklaus that I knew. The Niklaus I knew had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, slim yet muscular. He was also a kind man and was not a murderer, but times have changed and so has he.

"Niklaus," I said trying to keep the harsh tone at bay. I really did not want to make a new enemy.

"What? Not even a hello, I would have thought that I at least deserve that," He smiles, favouring his left hip. He has grown cocky, his body language suggested what the humans would now call the bad boy attitude, and from what I have heard over the past years I would gladly say that this title was an overstatement.

I held my tongue, not wanting to say anything I would later regret. I just stood there, holding my ground and raising my head high.

"Now, now Niklaus. Let's not start something you know you will not be able to finish," Elijah chimed in, gracefully entering the room as if he were on cue.

"Hello Elijah, you look well," I greeted, my eyes never once leaving Niklaus.

Elijah smiled, "As do you, Odette. Now why don't we take this somewhere more private?"

Niklaus brow furrowed but led the way as we filed into a separate room just to the right of the balcony.

We were all on separate sides of the room, I could practically see the anger rolling off Marcel. His jaw clenched as he crossed his arms over his broad chest, "Klaus, care to tell me what you are doing here?"

Niklaus lifted his head, staring down at Marcel, "I have come home Marcellus. I have come to reclaim my home."

Elijah shifted his posture, he knew that if Niklaus was not careful then there would be a blood bath. I made eye contact with him, seeing my fear reflected in his eyes. He knew I wanted no part in this.

"Brother, we have just come home. We are to reclaim nothing," Elijah said, trying to reason with him.

Marcel took this as a direct threat, "Now Klaus, you cannot reclaim you're home when it belongs to another."

I took a step back, if I needed to I would flee.

"Elijah…" I whispered, my eyes darting between Marcel and Niklaus.

I was frightened and I knew that the rest of them sensed it. I was dead scared, and if I were human my heart would have been hammering against my ribcage by now. I feared for my life and there was no way to protect myself if they waged war.

Klaus

I turned my gaze upon Odette. I could tell that she was scared, I knew she wanted no part in this yet I dragged her into this.

"Now, Niklaus, we must be going. We don't want to cause a war."

My brother, always the voice of reason. Always the annoying conscience in the back of my mind, telling me right from wrong. I turned and smiled a false smile, "Quite right Elijah. Marcel, we just want to coexist, for now."

I turned on my heel and walked out of the cramped study, followed by my brother. I glanced back at Odette, fear still in her eyes as she stared back at me. A reflection of the monster I had become awoke her fears. She was right to fear me.

Odette

Elijah paused at the door. Niklaus was already gone yet he stayed.

"I am sorry for what my brother has done. Yet I must ask you, do you have any residence here in New Orleans?"

Always the gentleman. I smiled, "No, not yet."

Elijah smiled a small smile, "I know my brother can be quite frightening, but I can assure you that you will not be harmed. You always have a place to stay, if you want it?"

I glanced at the floor. Did I really want to spend my nights in the same place knowing that Niklaus could be just next door, plotting to kill me? Yet the same could be said for Marcel. Yes he was my friend, but he could turn on anyone like a savage animal. Was there anyone that I could truly trust? Well, only one man came to mind.

"Of course. As long as I am safe," I urged, needing to know that I would be in safe hands.

"I give you my word," And that is how I knew I could trust him completely. Elijah's word meant everything since he would rather die than go back upon it. If Elijah promises me my safety, then I trust him. My life is in his hands.

I nodded and followed him out, leaving Marcel who flipped the table. One of his temper tantrums. Wonder who he learnt that from?


End file.
